


After the Dawn

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Extra Verse, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Post-Game(s), Though not for its intended purpose, alcohol use, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: Ignis pulled out a tourniquet, wrapping it around his arm and pulling it tight with his teeth. "That should slow the spread of the toxin. For what it's worth, Hundleg venom is rarely fatal.""Rarely?"Noct demanded.Ignis acted liked he hadn't heard, wiping at his wound with a handkerchief. "I may be quite ill for a few days. Perhaps it would be best if we made our way to the closest outpost. I'll need fluids.""Fluids?" Noct protested.Ignis was already heading for the haven at a quick walk. He made it most of the way before he swayed once, staggered, and fell.





	1. Potent Potables

Noct's vacation with Ignis wasn't turning out to be quite as glamorous as Prompto had made it sound a month ago, when he and Gladio had seen them off. _Dude, this is awesome. You've got all the time in the world and you can do whatever you want with it!_ And he had. There'd been a lot of fishing and a lot more relaxing, but there were a also a lot more monsters around. Definitely more than Noct remembered from ten years ago. There had even been some sabertusks at Cape Caem when they'd first arrived. 

Tonight, it was a pack of Hundlegs that found them on their way to a haven from Noct's fishing spot. It wasn't a hard battle, not really, but it seemed to take forever. Noct would kill one only to find two had taken its place. 

Noct finally finished off the last Hundleg, disgusting legs and segments scattering everywhere. "Gross," he muttered, dropping his blade back into the armiger.

"Not terribly appealing," Ignis agreed, tossing his lance aside. There was a strain in his voice, though, and when Noct warped over, he was gripping his left forearm, wincing a little.

Damn. "Let me see," Noct ordered.

Ignis sighed, pulling his hand away. "Utterly unbecoming." There was a tear in his sleeve, surrounded by blood and black goo. It'd gotten on his glove, too. 

"Tell me you have an Antidote."

"I'm afraid we used the last of them in retaking the Crown City," Ignis said, carefully peeling the icky glove off and turning it inside out. He put it away and pulled out a tourniquet, wrapping it around his arm and pulling it tight with his teeth. "That should slow the spread of the toxin. For what it's worth, Hundleg venom is rarely fatal."

_"Rarely?"_ Noct demanded.

Ignis acted liked he hadn't heard, wiping at his wound with a handkerchief. "I may be quite ill for a few days. Perhaps it would be best if we made our way to the closest outpost. I'll need fluids."

"Fluids?" Noct protested, louder this time.

Ignis was already heading for the haven at a quick walk. He made it most of the way before he swayed once, staggered, and fell. 

\- - -

Noct caught him, sort of. Ignis barely reacted. Ugh. This wasn't good. Noct bent down, trying to arrange all his limbs so he could pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. It was harder than he'd expected.

He'd only managed a few steps when Ignis faded back in. "Highness?" he murmured, head lifting off Noct's shoulder. Then, more firmly, "Noct. What are you doing?"

"Getting you to camp," Noct growled, climbing the last few steps up the haven. "Quit moving around, you're all arms and legs."

"Please, there's no need—" 

Noct dumped him in a camping chair and started digging through their supplies. "Where the hell are all the curatives?"

Ignis had his eyes closed, focused on his breathing. "I'm afraid they've been in short supply for some time, now."

He meant the last ten years. _Damn_ it. Noct couldn't even purify the chocolate milk they'd bought. He'd used their last bottle in his coffee this morning. "We've got to have something," he argued.

"There's some broth in the cooler that shall prove useful should I become dehydrated." Ignis took a short breath. "But it would be best to save it 'til it becomes necessary."

Ugh. Noct checked the cooler. Nothing in there but drinking water, a few jars of Ignis's broth and — ...beer. Huh.

Okay. He could work with that. Noct handed Ignis one of the water bottles. "Drink a bit of this, but not too much."

Ignis took the water, looking at it the way Noct probably looked at vegetables, and made himself drink some.

Noct took the other chair, a bottle of beer in each hand, and focused his power. It came a lot easier now than it used to. He was never sure if it was because of the Crystal or the Ring or because of getting so much practice. 

He closed his eyes, listening to Ignis's careful breathing, and gave himself a few minutes. When he opened them again, both bottles had a visible glow to them. 

He popped the top off one and handed it to Ignis. "Drink this."

Ignis took it reluctantly. He was sweating, now, and his skin had this sickly green tinge to it.

"Now, Ignis," Noct ordered. "All of it."

That did the trick. Ignis took a breath, shut his eyes, head tilted back, and actually chugged it. When the bottle was empty, he swallowed, eyes wide. "Rather strong," he sputtered, but at least there was some color coming back into his face.

"Good." Noct shut his eyes, putting his hands around the other bottle, and really focused. He thought of sunlight, and Luna, and his dad's hands wrapped around his. He thought of Ignis, feeding him soup when he was sick and pointing out each constellation in the night sky. Ignis, there waiting for him when he came out of the Crystal, with a smile and a plan and a _Your Majesty_.

When he opened his eyes again, he was a little startled at how quickly the sun had disappeared behind the horizon. Had to remind himself, still, that darkness didn't mean daemons anymore. 

Ignis was still sweating, eyes closed, but his face was more red than green, now, and his breathing wasn't quite so practiced. 

Noct got up and held out the second bottle, glowing bright enough to attract the fireflies. "Hey, Specky." He tapped Ignis's hand with the beer. Ignis's eyelids fluttered, then opened. "This one too."

Ignis reached out for the bottle, frowning at his hand as he did, like he thought if he didn't watch it carefully it might misbehave. But he took the bottle and sniffed it, making a face. He gave it a careful sip and then tilted his head back, drinking.

Noct took his hand when he was done, tugging the sleeve up to get a look at the wound. It looked red and angry, but it wasn't oozing with anything gross. No black lines leading out of it and under the skin, either. Noct let out a breath, pulling the tourniquet loose. "Looking better already."

Ignis blinked at him, like he had no idea what Noct was talking about. "Hm," he said, and drained the rest of the other bottle.

Okay. Noct reached out to touch his forehead. He felt warm, and a little damp, but was it _fever_ warm or just regular warm? 

"Noct," Ignis breathed out, looking up at him. 

His voice didn't sound right. Noct pulled his hand away, frowning. "Talk to me, Specky."

"Certainly," Ignis said, straightening up a little. "About what?"

"Are you okay?"

Ignis thought about it, eyes drifting away to look out at the Slough. "No," he said eventually, and Noct's stomach clenched. "To be perfectly honest, I am far past okay. I'm…" he frowned, considering. "Marvelous. Perhaps even ecstatic."

Oh, shit. "Uh?"

"My King stands before me, safe and well," he said fervently. "My Noctis. If I were to leave this mortal plane at this very moment—"

" _Ignis!_ " 

"Hmm?" Ignis said pleasantly.

"Don't _joke_ about that," Noct growled. "Geez."

"Apologies," Ignis said, soft and puzzled. "Have I said the wrong thing?"

Noct sighed, sitting back on his heels. "I meant, are you hurting? Are you—sick?"

"Yes," Ignis said firmly, "and no."

Shit. Was he feverish? Delirious? Noct offered him the canteen and he looked it for a few seconds like he'd never seen it before, before smiling, wide and warm, like Noct just asked him to make a salad or something. He took a slow sip. Swallowed.

"Okay," Noct told him, putting his hands on Ignis's knees, trying to anchor him. "I need you to describe to me how you feel and what's hurting. Be precise."

"As you wish," Ignis said, with that tone he got whenever he was about to launch into a lecture. "My left knee is slightly sore. An old ache from the early days of my Crownsguard training that flares up every so often in the field. The wound on my forearm is burning and itching, still, but it's a far cry from the searing pain it was before."

Ignis.

"As to how I feel—my thoughts are somewhat scattered. Rather meandering and sluggish. And there is a lightness in my chest that often assails me when I look upon your face. You are truly breathtaking. Tonight in particular with the night sky for a backdrop."

Wh-what? 

He frowned, still going. "My pulse seems slightly elevated, as it often is when you stand too close." He took a slow breath and let it out. "I am having some difficulty differentiating my thoughts and my words. It is possible I may be drunk."

"Drunk?" Noct objected, not sure what to—to do with any of that other stuff. "Off two beers?"

"Two _blessed_ beers," Ignis corrected him, "purified by the power of the ancient Lucian Kings, a technique passed down from generation to gener—"

"Yeah, right, I get it." Shit, he hadn't even... he'd never tried making a potion out of something alcoholic before. "You really think it works like that?"

"If I recall my research correctly," Ignis said, "I believe the Power of Kings can naturally amplify the, ah, inna—the inn—the natural? Properties. Of potables. It is rumoured that Queen, ah, the Rogue, her name escapes me at the moment—may have used the same power to produce potent poisons." Ignis paused, then giggled. "Artful alliteration, if I may say so myself."

Shit. "You don't think—did I just _poison_ you, Ignis?"

"Nonsense," Ignis said. "I feel fabulous."

Not comforting. "You better drink some water just to be sure."

Ignis bowed, sort of, in his camping chair. "As you wish, your Highnesty."

Noct snorted in spite of himself, leaning in to take a look at Ignis's pupils. Wasn't really sure what he was looking for, besides just... anything weird. They looked fine, as far as he could tell.

"My word," Ignis breathed. "Your eyes."

"Huh?" Was there something on his face?

Ignis reached up to brush the hair out of Noct's eyes, fingers warm and trailing down the side of Noct's face, his jaw. "Beautiful."

Noct swallowed against the sudden fluttering in his chest. "Ignis?"

"Hm?" Ignis said softly.

"M-maybe you should lie down. I think you're delirious."

Ignis laughed, startled, letting his hand drop. "If that _is_ the case, I'm afraid it's been an ongoing affliction for quite some time."

The fluttering got worse before Noct tamped it down. "Right. Maybe you should eat something."

"A fine idea, Majesty," Ignis said, getting to his feet. "What would you like?"

Oh geez. "I'll make something," Noct said quickly.

Ignis looked _wounded_. "Kind of you," he said doubtfully. "Perhaps I could be your _sous-chef?_ "

"I don't know what that is," Noct told him, "but if it involves an open flame, no. Just... sit down, alright?"

Ignis made the Ignis version of puppy eyes at him. 

Noct couldn't take it. "Over here, on the cooler," he said, pulling the fish out and patting the lid. Good thing Ignis had cleaned and cut it already. 

Ignis sat down, one leg crossed over the other and his chin in one hand, watching Noct like he'd never seen anything so fascinating. Noct did his best to ignore that. Instead, he crouched down to build the fire. Rather than looking for Ignis's fire starter, he ended up using his power to get the flame going. That was another thing that was easier now. 

That done, Noct salted and skewered the fish before putting it on the fire and sitting back to keep an eye on it. "There. Wasn't so bad."

"A pleasure to watch," Ignis agreed sincerely. And then, "Those two skewers on the left should be rotated. And that one at twelve o'clock is too close to the flame. Did you salt them properly?"

"Yes, Ignis," Noct sighed, rearranging the skewers.

"Well done," Ignis said enthusiastically, his eyes still following Noct.

Noct rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious. "How are you feeling now?"

"Exceedingly grateful to be here with you," Ignis said quietly.

Noct's chest did that thing again. He tried to come up with something sarcastic to say in return, but all he managed was, "That makes two of us."

There was this smile on his face, soft and sincere. 

Noct couldn't look at it. "Sorry for getting you drunk."

"Certainly beats the alterna— the oth—certainly better than being sick," Ignis said graciously.

"Not sure I saved you from that," Noct sighed. "Might have just delayed it until morning."

Ignis laughed lightly, then said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. A hangover is hardly an enjoyable way to pass the morning, but Hundleg sickness is far worse in comparison. A few years ago, Gladio was laid low with it for nearly a week."

"Good thing you were there to look after him."

"Indeed," Ignis said cheerfully. "Though he cursed me to hell and back at the time for denying him the Cup Noodles he begged for as his last meal."

Noct managed to laugh a little. He wondered how many times he'd almost lost his friends without even knowing it. "Too bad you didn't have any magic beer."

"Far preferable, indeed," Ignis agreed. "For any number of reasons. Gladio hid it well, but he missed you almost as much as the rest of us."

Noct blinked. "Oh, uhh…"

"I'm afraid I may have been quite unbearable."

Noct's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah, I… kinda got that from the others. Just wasn't sure if you knew it."

Ignis smiled wryly. "Oh, I was well aware of my own unpleasantness. I had to live with it, after all. I… feel a certain degree of guilt over how I treated Prompto. I was rather short with him, on occasion." He sighed. "When the sun rose, it was not unlike waking from a dream, except the logic of what I'd done still held." He glanced at Noct, eyes lowered. "I don't regret a moment of it. The skewers are going to burn."

Huh? "Damn!" Noct snatched them out of the fire while Ignis got them clean plates. He was moving sort of slowly, almost like he was underwater. At least he didn't look like he was about to topple into the fire. 

"Delicious," Ignis commented, after taking his first bite.

"Not bad," Noct allowed. 

They ate, trading memories. Ignis's words were getting kind of stretchy, his gestures loose. He even willingly shared the story about the time he ruined Chef Attoreo's favorite baking pan and trying to imitate Attoreo's accent until Noct was crying with laughter. 

Ignis was telling a story about some fight he and the other's had with a group of bandits when he nearly stabbed himself with a bare skewer.

Noct snorted. It was definitely time for bed. "Let's turn in," he said, pulling the stick out of Ignis's hand and tossing it into the fire. He gave Ignis a hand up, and for once, Ignis didn't immediately let go. It made it that much easier for Noct to drag him into the tent.

Noct helped him out of his jacket and then just... stood there while Ignis fumbled himself out of his buttons, all the way down to his undershirt. He turned away to take his pants off, back moving. It took Noct a few seconds to realize he was—he was watching Ignis _undress_ before he made himself turn away and change his own clothes.

When he finally turned back, Ignis was lying down and looking up at him, his mouth curved and eyelids heavy. 

Noct kind of wished he'd had a beer or two himself. Ignis was making drunk look really good right now. Noct couldn't, though. The Hundleg poison might still kick in overnight.

Noct's bedroll was already next to Ignis's, but he shoved it a little closer, hoping he'd wake up if Ignis tried to get up, then crawled in. "Promise you'll wake me up if you feel sick," he said. "That's an order."

"I feel fine," Ignis said, smiling and close. He'd taken his glasses off.

Noct swallowed. "Promise."

Ignis lifted a hand to his chest. "On my honor."

Noct let out a breath and ducked under Ignis's arm to get comfortable at his side, wrapping an arm around him. He could feel him breathing, warm and alive. 

Ignis raised his arm slightly before letting it drop. His hand ended up on Noct's back, gently stroking.

Noct shut his eyes and tried to breathe through whatever weird thing was happening in his chest. "This's nice," he mumbled.

"Mm," Ignis agreed, his breath ruffling Noct's hair.

"Should do it more often," Noct tried.

"Terrible idea," Ignis murmured.

Noct pulled back to look at him. "What? Why?"

Ignis was already asleep.

Noct let out a breath and settled in again, feeling Ignis's warmth, the rise and fall of his chest. 

It took him a long time to fall asleep.


	2. Of Cats and Kings

Ignis woke to the thin morning light streaming in through the walls of the tent and Noctis wrapped around him, his arm a warm, pleasant weight against his chest. It had become something of an indulgent habit over the past few weeks, and Ignis had found himself unable to deny either of them this small measure of comfort. 

This morning, however, Ignis found he was having second thoughts after last night. He couldn't entirely recall what had transpired, but he suspected he had made a spectacle of himself. There was a faint, lingering memory of trying to express his deep and undying gratitude, his near reverence to his King. The feelings were justified, of course. Expressing them, however, was another matter entirely, particularly considering Ignis could not quite recall what, precisely, he had said aloud.

There was also an unfortunately clear memory of a—a story he had tried to tell about Queen Faeles the Rogue. Ignis had—had _giggled_. The memory brought with it a sudden, stabbing pain in his head. Punishment from the Kings of Yore, no doubt. 

He closed his eyes, shifting slightly, and Noct made a small noise of protest. Ignis forced himself to be still. Just because he'd made a fool of himself was no reason to keep Noct from getting a full night's rest. If a dull headache and a lingering sense of shame were his only consequences, Ignis should count himself lucky.

He breathed in and out, Noct warm at his side, and let himself doze.

\- - -

He woke to Noct stirring against him. "Apologies," Ignis murmured, attempting to extract himself. He hadn't even started the fire, let alone made coffee or prepared breakfast.

"Huh?" Noct said, still sleepy, his fingers curling against Ignis's chest.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming short. He had to remove himself from this situation. "I haven't begun breakfast."

"Nh," Noct said, his tone suggestive of, _whatever_ , or perhaps, _so what?_

Ignis cleared his throat, desperation spurring him on. "I don't wish to be ungrateful, but I seem to have a bit of a headache." Noct shifted a little, breath warm on Ignis's neck. "I was rather hoping a hearty meal and hot cup of coffee might help."

That seemed to have an effect. Noct pulled away, propping himself up on one elbow to frown down at Ignis, hair falling messily across his face. Ignis resisted the urge to brush it back. Noct's eyes were heavy with sleep, expression drowsy and content.

_Beautiful_. The thought arose unbidden in his mind. Ignis swallowed, looking away. Surely he had kept that thought to himself last night.

"You okay, Specky?" Noct asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine, aside from the slight headache," Ignis admitted.

Noct relaxed, sinking back onto his bedroll. "Good." He sounded as though he'd been worried Ignis had experienced brain damage along with the Hundleg intoxication. Perhaps Ignis had said something embarrassingly unfortunate in the night after all.

"Did I—" Ignis started, not entirely sure he could bear the answer, "—say or do anything last night that made you uncomfortable?"

Noct grimaced, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered, and Ignis's stomach clenched. "You said you might need _fluids._ "

A dry, nervous laugh escaped before he could stop it. "I see." 

"What does that even mean?" Noct muttered. "It sounds gross."

"Er—"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to give you anything weird," he added.

"Broth is not _weird_ ," Ignis informed him stiffly. "It is a standard liquid given to those who are ill to replenish electrolytes and—"

"Right," Noct said, cutting him off.

"Besides," Ignis sniffed, "you gave me fluids regardless, or have you forgotten the blessed beer you forced upon me?"

Noct turned to look at him, smirking. Ignis swallowed against the heat curling in his gut. "I remember."

Oh. Dear.

"And I—said nothing untoward?" He had to know.

Noct shrugged. "You said you might die. From _Hundleg venom._ "

Ignis frowned at him for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Making do without your curatives certainly changed my perspective on the Outlands," he said gently. "It's no small wonder they were considered so dangerous in the Crown City."

Noct let out a breath, looking away. "I guess."

"An ordinary civilian—or even Hunter—has no defense against Hundleg venom and the like. One must simply hope for a light dose or some innate immunity."

Noct's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I get it, Ignis," he said tightly. The conversation seemed to be upsetting him.

"Apologies," Ignis said automatically. "Shall I make breakfast?"

Noct all but flopped over, his arm back on Ignis's chest, taking his breath away. "Fine," he muttered.

"Noctis," Ignis tried. Nothing. "Your arm."

"What about it," he said, words muffled into Ignis's sleeping shirt.

"Is restricting movement," Ignis informed him, knowing the effort was futile. "I imagine it will be rather difficult making coffee from my bedroll."

"You'll think of something," Noct said. "You always do."

There was a strange fluttering in his chest. Ignis ignored it best he could. He had to close his eyes against the temptation to brush Noct's hair out of his face, to stroke his back, to call him magnificent. His heart ached with the same intensity as it had that first dawn: his King was here, with him, alive. Safe and well.

Ignis let himself put an arm around Noct and hold him tight, just for one moment more.

\- - - - -

_My word. Your eyes._

Noct couldn't get it out of his head, the image of Ignis gazing up at Noct and the way he'd said, _Beautiful_ , like the word had just been pulled out of him. The memory kept popping up randomly. What did it mean? And what did it mean that Noct couldn't stop thinking about it?

He kept catching his eyes following Ignis around camp, like if he stared hard enough maybe he'd figure it out. Like the final clue might be somewhere in the way Ignis chopped the vegetables he was hiding in the soup ( _it's for the stock!_ he'd protested when Noct pointed it out) or the way he fed their chocobos, calm and in control. Noct watched the way he did his hair, frowning into the mirror when they stayed at a motel or compulsively running his fingers through it at camp. The careful way he pulled himself together in the mornings. The practiced preparation of Noct's coffee, with just the right amount of cream. Each of his movements deliberate and precise, everything ordered and in its place.

Except when he reeled back a step because Noct bumped against his side, or that low, rich laugh Noct got out of him, sometimes. And there was this _look_ he got, lost in thought, his eyes following Noct around camp. It made Noct feel warm and kind of reckless. Like maybe—

Maybe Ignis was here for himself and not just because of his duty.

It was a good thought.

\- - - - -

Two weeks later, Ignis had almost forgotten the embarrassment he'd undergone while under the influence of Hundleg venom and royally blessed beer. He'd had other things to occupy his mind, chief among them Noctis's agreement to go back to civilization for awhile to begin setting the groundwork for future alliances. They started in Old Lestallum. A decade of darkness had left an obvious impression upon the town, but it was in close enough proximity to Lestallum to have begun reconstruction almost immediately after the Dawn. It now held a small but active populace that was beginning to flourish.

However, instead of building sweeping political alliances, Noctis had spent most of his time helping small businesses and single fathers, searching for necessary goods and making forays into the surrounding wilderness, bringing back fresh fish and a few rusty bits. And while Ignis had, of course, introduced Noct to the town leadership, Noctis spent most of his time associating with the locals themselves. He'd given especial attention to the task of ensuring the cats of town were well-fed and content.

"They're important to the town, too, Ignis," he insisted on one occasion, crouched down to watch one of the town's cats eat his fish. He brushed a few stray strands of hair off his face. It would be time for another hair cut, soon. "Someone has to keep the food supply safe." He reached out, scritching the beast under its chin.

The sight was exceptionally endearing. Ignis ignored it. "Have you considered that a feast of fresh fish may diminish their effectiveness?"

Noct looked at him blankly.

"There seems little point to catching rodents if there's no need to eat.".

"It hasn't been a problem yet." Noct shrugged, standing up. "Wasn't there someone else you wanted me to talk to?"

Several people, actually, though only one of them was free this afternoon. "Holly, CEO of Exineris—"

"Didn't I already talk to her?" Noct asked, still watching the cat, a small, fond smile on his face.

"In Lestallum," Ignis confirmed. "She's in town today to speak with the mayor regarding the energy supply chain."

"And you want me to sit in on their meeting," Noct sighed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Precisely," Ignis nodded. "Though you won't be alone."

Noct blinked.

"I'll be by your side," Ignis told him.

Noct's smile was like the spreading dawn. "You better be," he laughed. "I need someone there to make me look good."

Ignis swallowed his arguments. "I'm not sure even I can manage that," he made himself say instead and was rewarded with Noct's bright laughter.

\- - -

That night, instead of heading towards the Crow's Nest as usual, Noct led him to a small, crumbling pub at the edge of town. Ignis followed him in, with some misgiving. He had no desire for a repeat performance from a fortnight ago. 

Though the outside of the pub had been in want of repair, the atmosphere inside was warm and friendly. It was already full with women still in their Exineris working clothes. Perhaps Noctis had no intention of drinking himself, only wishing to talk to the locals more, so as to better understand their needs.

It seemed extraordinarily unlikely.

Even more so when Noct sat at one otherwise unoccupied corner of the bar and ordered two drinks—one for himself, and one for Ignis. "Whatever you want," he said generously.

"Water," Ignis told the man.

"What? No," Noct protested. "Ignis!"

"I think I have embarrassed myself enough already," Ignis informed him.

"Exactly," Noct argued. "The worst has already happened." It had most assuredly not. Ignis had already imagined at least half a dozen worse ways the night could have ended. "You might as kick back and enjoy yourself."

"Oh?" Ignis asked instead, keeping his tone light. "You're certain? I thought _fluids_ were the most embarrassing thing to come up, that night."

The bartender looked distinctly uncomfortable, and it occurred to Ignis, too late, that his choice of words had perhaps not been ideal.

Noct didn't seem to notice. "You asked if you'd said anything that made me uncomfortable," Noct told him, putting an arm on the bar. He looked as though he were settling in for a fight. "Completely different."

Oh. Oh dear. "Water, please," Ignis told the bartender firmly. The man nodded, finally leaving them in peace. 

Noct rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Suit yourself." He puffed out a breath, strong enough to blow the hair out of his face. It fell back over his eyes and Ignis's fingers twitched. The urge to fix it was near constant, now. "Ugh, I can't believe you won't even drink one beer. It's not like it's—blessed, or whatever."

One beer. It seemed such a little thing. Still. "I'm beginning to suspect you're only after blackmail material," Ignis sniffed.

"Blackmail—!" Noct protested. "Like I need to get you drunk for _that._ "

Ignis paled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"I know you, Ignis," Noct said, pointing at him with his fork. They hadn't even ordered yet. "We basically grew up together."

"Just remember it goes both ways," Ignis warned him.

Noct grinned at him. "Why do you think I keep you around?" It struck him like a physical blow, leaving him breathless and light-headed. 

"Just—it was fun," Noct said wistfully, picking up the argument again. Ignis felt his will weakening. "At least I had fun."

It had been remarkably pleasant, up until Ignis woke up. "I'm glad to hear it," he said instead, and meant every word.

Noct sighed. "I didn't even get to have any," he muttered. Straightened his shoulders. "Alright, if that's what you want. I'm still having a beer though."

"It is your turn to make a fool of yourself," Ignis agreed, smiling.

"At least I won't call you _your Highnesty_ ," Noct muttered.

"I _beg_ your pardon," Ignis protested and Noct grinned at him, wicked and altogether unfair. "Did I really?" he asked plaintively.

"You really did, Specky."

It was like a knife wound to the chest. Ignis felt the moment it penetrated his heart, a quick, clean stab followed by the fluttering, quivering death throes. "Oh," he said faintly.

Noct grinned at him, twisting the knife. Ignis couldn't breathe, so instead he lifted a hand and called the bartender over. "A bottle of your strongest beer, if you would be so kind," Ignis told him.

The man's mouth twitched, but he said nothing. It was an undeserved kindness, and Ignis found himself exorbitantly grateful.

"Did I say anything else excruciatingly embarrassing?" Ignis asked once the man had walked away.

"Maybe," Noct said casually, taking a sip from his beer. "That was probably the best one, though."

"The _best_ one," Ignis repeated. There had been others, then. It was a certainty. "Perhaps I should just crawl back to the haven and hope that a voretooth might pick me off out of pity."

Noct snorted, unamused. "Are those dangerous now, too?"

"Without the proper curatives, all manner of beasts are dangerous," Ignis said. Noct looked away. "Though I suspect I shan't be crawling anywhere without you."

Noct let out a soft breath. "You better not."

"You have my word," Ignis promised.

The bartender finally arrived with Ignis's drink and Noct raised his own in a toast. "To not dying," he said.

"To a long and happy life," Ignis agreed and drank.

The beer wasn't terrible, but neither was it good. Old Lestallum was still lacking in luxuries. Noctis, of course, insisted on trying Ignis's—a different variety, apparently, than the one he'd gotten.

"Gross," he said, making a face. "I thought maybe beer would taste better after the crystal, but it's just gotten worse."

Ignis blinked at him. "Why on earth did you think it would taste better?"

"Dad always said my taste buds would mature as I got older," Noct said. "Like, raisins and coffee would start tasting good."

Ignis hesitated. "I hadn't realized your opinion on raisins had changed so drastically."

Noct laughed. "I guess I haven't really had the chance to try any." He frowned. "Grapes didn't go extinct, did they?"

"They were among the first fruits brought into the conservation program," Ignis assured him. "Though I doubt the primary aim was to safeguard the future of raisins."

Noct laughed even harder.

"I'll keep watch for them next time we're at the market," Ignis promised.

"I don't need to try them that bad," Noct said. "Save the grape-buying for something better. Like wine."

Ignis frowned at his bottle of beer. "I suppose," he said, a trifle reluctantly. 

Noct glanced at him but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a moment before Noct said, "Remember the first time I tried alcohol?"

"On your 18th birthday?" 

He nodded. Ignis felt oddly relieved that Noct hadn't lied to him.

"You were unbearable the next morning," Ignis smiled. "Refused to get out of bed for an entire day, though as I recall, you found it in you to rise after the sun set."

"I had to at least try that video game Prompto got me," Noct protested.

"At the cost of disrupting your sleep cycle."

"You said that then, too," Noct grinned, taking a sip from his drink. "I think you threatened to unplug the console."

"Not my finest work in diplomatic negotiations," Ignis admitted.

"But I still couldn't sleep," Noct continued. "So I tried to find access to the roof—"

"Dragging me along with you," Ignis murmured.

"—to look at the city at night."

"Beautiful," Ignis agreed.

Noct inhaled suddenly. Ignis glanced discreetly at him. He looked agitated, but at what? Was he still upset over the loss of Insomnia? Perfectly understandable, if so. There were days Ignis missed it terribly himself. At first, he'd thought he was simply mourning the loss of its safety, the comfort of its walls and old habits, the easy convenience of civilization. But over time he realized he missed the city itself, too. Insomnia had its own character and a particular vibrancy that couldn't be replaced. Its sleek buildings and green parks; the long and prosperous history of a royal line giving protection to its subjects, bonding all its citizens together.

"We'll rebuild it," Ignis told him quietly. "It may not be the same Insomnia we left, but we will see it a fitting capital city once more."

"Huh?" Noct shifted on his seat. "I mean—right. Yeah. Definitely."

Perhaps that hadn't been the problem. What, then?

He didn't have the chance to figure it out. Noct drained his bottle and requested another one, shifting the topic back to their current plans, the future of Old Lestallum and the surrounding area, and, of course, when the next fishing expedition might take place. At some point, Ignis gave in and ordered a second beer. The effects were significantly less pronounced without Noct's powers enhancing the drink's potency. And at some point, Noct ordered a third drink.

A few misgivings stirred, slowly uncoiling in the pit of Ignis's stomach.

They were in the middle of a discussion about the roles Gladio and Prompto might play in Noct's administration when Noct said, out of the blue, "Remember that conversation we had at the Vesper Pool?"

Ignis frowned. It'd been some weeks since they'd gone, and they'd stayed several days. He couldn't recall any one particular conversation above the rest. "About the Liege of the Lake?"

"No," Noct sighed. "The one about—dating."

Ignis had tried very had to repress it. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Noct looked as though he regretted bringing the topic up. "You asked if I wanted to date anyone."

Ignis faintly remembered it. The question, in retrospect, had been terribly forward of him. "Mm," he said, taking another sip. "Yes. I do apologize for—"

"Yes."

Ignis's chest seemed suddenly too small for his breath. "Oh?" he heard himself say faintly. He resisted the urge to clutch at the countertop for purchase as the ground slid away under him.

"I mean—" Noct wouldn't look at him. "I don't know for sure, but. I—I think I do. Want to try."

Ignis allowed himself another, longer sip, taking the time to compose himself. He was being ridiculous. He'd always known Noct would need a bride. From an early age, the knowledge that Noct was not his had been ingrained, time and time again. Ignis had always been a mere convenience; that was, in fact, his job. To be there when Noct needed him and to step away as unobtrusively as possible, once his service was no longer needed. "That's wonderful," Ignis said firmly. It was hard to imagine who this person might be. Noct had spent very little of this vacation interacting with anyone, though they'd met with some very capable and suitable women. Still... "May I ask who it is?"

Noct took a drink.

"I apologize," Ignis said immediately, "it's none of my business. Simply give the word and I'll step out for the night. We have enough gil for an extra room, if—"

"Ignis," Noct growled, "stop. I don't—I don't want you to _step out._ " He took a breath, closing his eyes, and Ignis's heart ached. He hadn't meant to make this more difficult for him. "It's you."

Ignis's heart stopped entirely. He hadn't heard him correctly, the bar full of loud, rowdy patrons. "Sorry?"

"I think I might be into you," Noct told him.

"I beg your pardon," Ignis said, "but I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Ugh." Noct pressed at the bridge of his nose. "Do you really want me to spell it out?"

No. Absolutely not. "It—" Ignis swallowed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I heard you say you were—'into' me."

"You heard right."

Perhaps Noct had not heard _him_ clearly. "As in, interested in—in—" it was impossible to say. He'd spent too many years firmly quashing each and every stray fancy to allow himself even this much.

"Kissing," Noct said, sparing him. "But only if you want to. I don't—I don't want you to feel like you have to or anything." He was watching his hands. "Just, you know. If you ever want to, like, kiss or make out or—or something, just. I'd be interested. Too."

Ignis felt somewhat dizzy. Perhaps the effects from the alcohol were more pronounced than he'd thought. "Just to clarify," he repeated, "you are expressing an interest in kissing. _Me._ "

"Yeah."

Ignis drew in a sharp, uncontrolled breath. "Oh."

Noct lifted the bottle and drained it, his eyes squeezed closed. Ignis tried to not watch him too closely, to give him space. Tried to process what he'd just said without letting his own wants and desires into the mix.

Noctis was beautiful even now, his shoulders tense, one hand in his hair, making a mess of things.

Ignis felt very certain he needed to put a stop to this. He just couldn't quite remember why, anymore. He took a slow drink, trying to give himself the time to think.

"Could you just—tell me?" Noct said finally, begging. It should have been unbecoming. "One way or the other."

Ignis cleared his throat. "Ah. Yes. Well." An eloquent start. "I would—that is, I must inform you that—" he stopped, closed his eyes. "I must confess I—I wouldn't stop you, if you were to—" he took a shaky breath, "—kiss me, though as your advisor it is also my duty to suggest it would be extremely unwise and highly inappropriate to pursue any kind of relationship, sexual or romantic, with me as I may not be able to objectively carry out my duties. As such."

"Did you say you wouldn't _stop me?_ " Noct growled. And ah, of course he'd only heard the least relevant part. "Ignis—"

"Did you hear me?" Ignis demanded. "It's, it's a mistake to get involved—"

"I don't care," Noct said hotly. "I played by the rules all my life, I saved the world. I did what the Astrals asked. I'm done giving up everything I want for everyone else."

Ignis was abruptly too warm.

"Do you want this or not?"

"V-very much." It came out in a rush. "But I—I can't make the first move, if that's what you're asking." He couldn't breathe properly, his throat aching, every breath coming short and desperate. He was fighting something, only he couldn't see what, anymore. "Please," he tried, forcing his hands open, smoothing his pants, "understand."

_Please._

Noct stared at him for what felt like an eternity. "Alright," he said finally, swallowing, and slowly leaned in. He paused. "Just—stop me, if you don't want this."

Ignis held still, gripping the side of his seat with one hand. _Noctis—_

Noct's hand found him first, the lightest touch at the back of his neck, and Ignis couldn't stop himself from leaning in, couldn't stop his mouth from parting. Noct kissed him, hesitant, and Ignis pulled him in, reaching up to touch his face. To run his hands through Noct's hair, tug at Noct's lip with his teeth, pull a noise out of him from low in his throat.

Ignis wanted to touch him, to taste him, wanted everything from him. Noct's skin burned under his fingertips, electricity prickling at every touch. Noctis, his King, Favored of the Astrals and Bringer of the Dawn. He had sacrificed so much already.

Ignis would give him anything and everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's already been one year since SE gave us Episode Ignis. I know everyone has their own opinions, but for me personally, the Extra Verse gave the game back to me. I'm forever grateful that I can come back to these characters and get to know them even better.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's still with me in this fandom! These boys are the best boys.
> 
> And many, many thanks to Baconfat, who contributed to this story in so many ways.


End file.
